1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for tilt steering mechanisms, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a tilt steering mechanism for a lawn tractor that does not use a universal joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide lawn tractors with tilt steering mechanisms thereby enabling the operator to tilt the steering shaft into any one of a number of positions. This is typically done to increase the comfort of the operator. Such tilt steering mechanisms have proven to be adequate for their intended purpose. Known tilt steering mechanisms, however, do have certain problems and shortcomings.
One problem occurs when a large force is applied to the steering wheel such as when the operator supports his weight when getting on or off the lawn tractor. The problem is that such a large force can cause the steering shaft to move out of its desired tilt position. The operator is then required to re-adjust the tilt steering mechanism.
Another problem is that the generous tolerances typically required between the moving parts of known tilt mechanisms can eventually produce a "loose feeling" at the steering wheel for the operator. By loose feeling it is meant that excessive play is felt in the steering system. Such loose feelings are therefore undesirable.
Typically tilt steering mechanisms include a lever that pivots about a pivot pin. What is needed is a tilt steering mechanism that eliminates the need for such a pivot pin.
It is also common in the art for tiltable steering shafts to use a universal joint. Such universal joints are heavy and therefore undesirable. What is needed is a pivotable steering shaft that eliminates the need for a universal joint.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for reducing these problems and shortcomings. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous overall results.